heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Apologies, Forgiveness, Reconcilements is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. This event can also usually happen some time, or sometimes instantly, after the Obstacles and Arguments/Negativity turned Positivity event, where the hero/heroine has been forgiven or otherwise apologizes to others for whatever reasons. There are few things why the heroes should forgave each other or redeemed villains: *For being wrong after an argument. *For lying, tricking, or outright betraying them. *For killing their own family, friends, or other love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For accusing someone of any of crime. *For anything they have done (i.e. their actions) and all the troubles that they have caused. Examples Disney/Pixar *Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. **Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. *Max apologizes to Goofy for selfishly disowning him as a father. *Lightning McQueen chases Mater tries to apologize for hurting his feelings in last night losing the race and when he leaves Japan then after in London to stop the bad guys to find out the bomb do this. **Lightning McQueen apologizes to Cruz Ramirez for yelling at her and blaming her for almost getting killed at Thunder Hollow Speedway to see Smokey at Thomasville. *ralph and Vanellope reconcile twice *Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before, thus fulfilling Mufasa's goals and restoring the broken Circle of Life. *Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. *Woody apologizes to his friends for leaving them behind and has them join him so they can bust out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy before it's too late. *Princess Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument, which breaks the spell. *Santa Claus forgives Jack Skellington for have him abducted and nearly destroying Christmas. *Ranjan's father apologizing to Mowgli for being so harsh on him, saying he should have understood that the jungle is a part of who he is. *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible apologizing to Violet for letting Rick Dicker erase her from Tony's memories and admits that he was trying to be a good father by fixing the situation. Violet then reconciles with her father by giving him a hug and tells him that he's not a good father, but he's a super father. *Jasmine forgives Aladdin for lying to her about being a prince and showing that she really loves him. *Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. *Hiro apologizes to his team and Baymax for being so bitter over the loss of his brother Tadashi and for being obsessed with killing. *Princess Atta reconciles with Filk for the Circus Bugs and everything. *King Triton reconciles with Ariel for his violent outburst in the grotto and his judgmental attitude towards humans. *Taran and Eilonwy reconciling with each other after a brief argument. *The Riveras admitted that music is encouragement. They apologized to Miguel for cruelly mistreating him, which Miguel forgives his family. **Hector apologizes to Imelda for leaving, while Imelda apologizes for mistreating him once she realizes he always meant to come home, but was tragically murdered. **Miguel apologizes to his family for hurting them And vice versa. *Christopher Robin apologize to Winnie the Pooh for getting upset with him earlier. *Simba apologizes to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from Pride Land and for being overprotective towards Kiara. *Louie Duck apologizes to everyone for his selfish attitude before Della Duck ground him for any more of his schemes. *Lady and Tramp reconcile in order to save the baby from the Rat. *Judy Hopps reconciles with Nick Wilde after she unintentionally caused division between predator and prey at the press conference, so they can set things right for the Zootopians. *Maui apologizes Te Fiti for stealing her heart stone. *Peter Pan apologizes to Tinkerbell for being too tough with her and tell her that she mean more to him than anything in this whole world. *Jane apologizes to her mother for her harsh and selfish treatment of her brother and judgmental behavior towards the stories of Peter Pan. 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. *Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Lisa for ruining the centrepiece. *Lisa Simpson apologizes to her father Homer for wrecking his barbecue. *Kevin McCallister reconciling with his mother, Kate after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. *Garfield reconciling Odie for locking him outside and made him run away last night. DreamWorks *Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. *Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. *Don Lino apologizes to Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. *Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for disowning him, before the latter flew off with Toothless to face the Red Death. **Hiccup reconciles with Toothless for disowning him, before battling Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast. Paramount/Nickelodeon *Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. *Tommy Pickles apologizes to his friends and his little brother Dil for acting like Angelica. *Stu Pickles apologizes to Drew for acting like a jerk in front of him after the adults finally found the kids. *April O'Neill forgive the Turtles for what happened to her father. Leo comments that he and his brothers screwed up, resulting in her father getting mutated, but April says that she understands because there are things that nobody can control and the whole thing was an accident. She then promises that she'll never hold a grudge or turn a way a friend again. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi after Deep Toot (Tootie) cleared his name. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols reconcile after their foam finger argument. Also, they reconcile from Josh being late for his Chemistry exam and Josh being done with him. *Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him. *Lynn Loud Jr. apologizes to Margo Roberts for her selfish attitude that have made her being jealous instead of being supportive. Warner Bros./Cartoon Network *Seamus Finnigan apologizes Harry Potter for his behavior, finally believing him that Voldermort is back and becomes a member of the Dumbledore's army. *Yogi Bear tries to apologizes to Ranger Smith after ruining the 100th Anniversary of Jellystone Park what he mess things up to has to saving Jellystone from Mayor Brown. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Connie Maheswaran forgives Steven Universe for his behavior and giving up while facing Aquamarine and Topaz. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating Plasmus. *Thrasher reconciles with Blastus after Blastus saves Thrasher from being overthrow by Maimy. They also reconcile in after defeating the Green Spirit of Insanus. *In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, ''After the Powerpuff Girls defeat Mojo Jojo and his army of mutated monkeys, Professor Utonium apologizes to the girls for doubting them and that they truly are good little girls. **The Townsville Citizens also apologize to them for cruelly shunning them as outcasts, after realizing that they wanted to better their lives and make up for their destructive game of Tag, as well as the girls being fooled by Mojo Jojo, who only wanted to rule the world. In gratitude, they won't let them get rid of their powers and the Mayor offered them a position to save the city, which the Powerpuff Girls joyfully accepted. *Nicole Watterson reconciles to her parents. *Sheldon Cooper tries to apologize to Howard for ruining his chance to work on the giant space laser, but Howard refuses his apology. The next time Sheldon tries again, but this time, he offered Howard his spot of the couch. Howard accepts Sheldon's apology and they make up. *Batman and Robin reconcile after defeating the villains and saving Gotham City *Eddy apologizes to everyone, revealing his true shy and kind nature for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. *Lucy/Wyldstyle apologizes to Emmet for trying to change him who apologizes back for being tricked by Rex Dangervest into summoning Armomagedden causing everyone to be banned for infinity in the Bin Of Storajj. Others *The Grinch apologizes to the citizens of Who-villie for stealing Christmas and their gifts. *Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. **Dracula apologizing to Jonathan on the plane through the pilot's speaker. *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgive Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Grant Matthews apologizes to the entire country about being a corrupt presidential candidate and withdraws from the campaign to be with his wife Mary and children Butch and Joyce. *Sir Toppum hat apologizes to Thomas after the latter saves the day. *Ash and May reconcile after defeating team rocket. *Ash and Erica make amends after there argument at the store. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Reggie apologizes for being a selfish jerk. *Yukiteru Amano apologizes to Yuno Gasai after eliminating Tsubaki Kasugano from the Survival Game after the latter betrays him. *Captain Marvel apologizes to Talos and the Skrull Empire for attacking as she didn't know they were refugees. *olive and tim reconcile after she saves Christmas *lynn and Margo reconcile after Lynn apologizes bor being jealous. *lucy apologizes to her goth friends for being selfish *robi and starfire reconcile after he expl he doesn’t mind having a girl as a friend. *buddy and Walter reconcile after Walter meets Santa *Mr. And Mrs Fox reconcile after she finds out he was right about them being wild. *Jabez Stone apologizes to Daniel Webster, his wife Mary and friends about being greedy and having an affair with Belle (Scratch's assistant). *Laura forgives and apologized to Junior and they reconcile. *Stephen Douglas apologizes to Abraham Lincoln after he becomes President. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids ''and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Lincoln’s sisters prefor a concert to apolog to Lincoln. *After learning they were tricked, uncle grandpa’s friends reconcile with him. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *After working together to save Theodore from an eagle, Alvin and Simon reconcile. *Judah Ben-Hur reconciles with Messala after the chariot race. *Corrin forgives the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido and Nohr for calling him/her a traitor after he/she couldn't side with either (Revelations only) *Jak and Keira awkwardly reconcile with each other after their differences opened a rift in their relationship. Keira realized that Erol is evil, and dubs Jak the best racer, motivating him to compete in the final race. *Emma apologizing to Noah for dumping him and they reconcile, continuing their relationship because she can't focus on romance during the competition. *Porky and Daffy reconcile as they watch the game *Ernst and Robyn Lorenz apologize to Nicholas Lorenz and his brother Fritz for their insensitiveness to their feelings, and Nicholas reconciles with Ernst for disowning him as a father after his film project is finished and after his film won the Best Picture award. *Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. *Sunset Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. *Mr. Starling apologizes to his daughter Robyn for getting left behind, after their cabin was accidentally destroyed by Pristine Figg and Lickboot. *Twilight assures Spike that she only spent her time with Owlowiscious because he was awake during the night-time and because Spike is still too young to stay up late. Spike apologizes to the two for being so jealous, and Twilight apologizes in return for not being sensitive enough to Spike's feelings. *Twilight and Pinkie apologize and reconcile after their earlier argument went too far. *Cid Highwind apologizes to his mechanic Shera for his rude treatment to her, upon realizing the oxygen tank 8 was malfunctioning. *Dio the manager of the Gold Saucer apologizes to Cloud Strife and his members for blaming them for the massacre at the Battle Arena commited by Barret's friend Dyne and gives them a buggy to help them in their pursuit of Sephiroth. *Sonic the Hedgehog apologizes to Miles "Tails" Prower for trusting Dr. Eggman and doubting him after defeating the Deadly Six. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres reconcile their relationship by relaxing on the holodeck. *Hyp and his dad reconcile after freeing the Thundering falls from the rockslide caused by the flying rocks and defeat a pack of sharpteeth. *Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. *Karen Sympathy apologizing to Rocky and Bullwinkle for yelling at them during their fight, and she explains her mission, but can't do it without Rocky and Bullwinkle's help. *Phone Guy Tells his younger brother Bite Victim accept his apologize. *beast boy and starfire reconcile After he apol for a prank gone wrong. *Darth Vader thanks Luke Skywalker for saving him. *Topps apologizes to Littlefoot's grandfather for insulting Littlefoot over the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt and to entire great valley inhabitors for his bad and rude behavior and also reconciles to his daughter Cera. *Brillo apologizes to George Newton and his family over his ex-wife Regina and Floyd's actions and the incident they caused at the mountains. *Queen Novo reconciling with Twilight Sparkle while she gratefully thanks to Twilight Sparkle for brought Queen Novo and her fellow subjects out of hiding since the Storm King's defeat. She also seems to have forgiven Twilight for attempting to steal the pearl (Convocation of the Creatures). *Dave Seville reconciling with Alvin, Simon and Theodore after the Chipmunks secretly escaped from Ian and telling Dave that they missed him so much. *Thor Odinson apologizes to his father for his arrogance and stupidity. *arthur and friends reconcile throughout the series. *Misty apologizes a lot through the series. *Darby (Junior Asparagus) apologizes to his dad for spending his money and running away from home. *Lynn and Lucy reconcile when they realize they like each others company. *Applejack apologize to Twilight for temporary betraying her after they didn't trust Twilight. *Thunderbolt Ross apologizes to his daughter Betty for his past actions towards her and Bruce Banner. *Flint Marko/Sandman apologizes to Peter Parker/Spider-Man for what he had done to his uncle Ben Parker in the past before escape peacefully into the wind. *The Loud Sisters buy Lincoln his cereal to make up for what happened at the supermarket. *Fred apologizes to Shaggy for blaming him of the missing sandwich after Daphne is revealed to be the real thie. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders apologize to Ponyville for the humiliating papers who in turn apologize to them for getting upset with them, including disowning them. *Percy Weasley apologizes to his family for disowning them and avenges his brother's death. *Doctor Strange apologizes to Christine Palmer for an argument after they go separated. *Stan and Kyle reconcile after they find they hate having cartman as a best friend. *Speckles apologizes to his son Junior for being too hard on him and expresses how proud he is of him. *The Residents of Isle Delfino apologizes to Mario for accusing him for the vandalism caused by Bowser Jr. Quotes Part 1 }} Part 2 }} Part 3 }} Part 4 }} Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Healings